User talk:Roozie12
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Roozie12! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 20:16, April 22, 2010 baybye cp i9oiio 20:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) About roozie1... Well, i found him on a spam page. I still have his pass if you wanted to change his pass. Sorry. Yay!I SAID YAY! 15:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!! YOU LAIR YOUR PENGUIN'S NAME ISN'T MARIO RK MINE IS SO DON'T COPY MY PENGUIN (oh and BTW your a faker it saids you joined on 2009! You joined 2010 you don't need to know who i am because you will COPY MORE! Ha ha ha! Warning Stop Stop saying what other user's penguins are yours. Minisure25 is User:Sure25's penguin and Mario Rk is User:Franky bob's penguin. If you say if anyone's else's penguin is yours,I will report you to a administrator. I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 20:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) thxs wow thxs for the award. Do i know you by any chance? Just checkin. -Fawful the Great please stop JUST STOP TAKING PEOPLES PENGUINS AND PUT YOURS!!K8lkgg 13:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) /* Unconfirmed Parties */ Hello. Your recent edit to a page has been marked as vandalism, and has been reverted. This is your warning. If you intentionally vandalize again, you will be Blocked from editing per our Policy. Reply What was that...I don't even...?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Roozie12, when you are editing, to prevent being rollbacked and reported, please, remember to use the Show Preview button, rather than the save changes button to preview your changes, so you can fix wikitext errors and spelling mistakes. Thanks, Metal test of my Signature: hi hi| chat | bees 22:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) test v2 --hi|chat |bees 23:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Message Please do not use mainspace content as your userpage- thank you! :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 20:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Do you want me to make DanielD for the penguin request? Also, please don't put pictures in the gallery, say your request in the Request Section. Thanks! EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 18:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) warning warning Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez!